<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace in your embrace. by KilluaZoldick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228175">Peace in your embrace.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick'>KilluaZoldick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Really that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of fluff for the sake of serotonin.</p>
<p>Or, Killua and Gon snuggling :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace in your embrace.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of rain purring against the window, the clicking of a keyboard, Gon’s own relaxed breathing. All those white noises filled up their bedroom.</p>
<p>It was evening, the sun had long ago disappeared behind the horizon. </p>
<p>They sat in silence on their kingsized bed, both doing their own thing. Killua was typing away on his laptop. Gon was currently buried in his second book this week. It was peaceful, perfect. Moments like these, when nothing really happened, had him at a tranquil and calm state of mind.</p>
<p>He was getting sucked into his book, forgetting about reality and all his worries. </p>
<p>Which is why he didn’t even notice when Killua began snuggling into his side. In fact, he didn’t notice that his own body was leaning into it subconsciously. </p>
<p>After a while of just sharing body heat, Killua reached out for his hand, placing it down on his thigh, before continuing to write. Gon’s hand having a life of it’s own, began kneading circles into Killua’s thigh, meanwhile he was still focused on reading. </p>
<p>He only turned to look at his lover, when the boy was shifting around, trying to lay comfortably. Killua’s laptop was closed, having at some point been put away and onto the nightstand. </p>
<p>Gon decided to place the colorful bookmark, Killua had gotten him, into his book. Putting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. </p>
<p>He slid down the headboard and onto the pillows, pulling the other into his arms. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Gon whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. He moved a hand up to tug gently at Killua’s curls. A pleased sigh escaped the pale boy, as he leaned into the tender touch. </p>
<p>“Just felt like snuggling.” Killua whispered back, smiling softly. Gon felt an arrow strike through his heart. Normally Killua wasn’t this honest about his feelings, so times like these were blessings, truly. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Gon mumbled as he pulled him closer. </p>
<p>“You’re so cheesy.” Killua giggled, It was just so adorable. Gon placed a chaste kiss to Killua’s forehead, not being able to hold it back. This amount of happiness warmed his stomach in that weird way, he had gotten used to after meeting Killua. It was almost as if he’d break, if he felt any happier. “I love you too, idiot.” And in that moment he did. </p>
<p>They snuggled closer, his hands roaming in white curls. Killua’s were occupied, rubbing spirals on Gon’s chest. They were close enough to feel each other’s warm breath. </p>
<p>Gon could fall asleep like this. Even though he was still fully clothed. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before he did, in fact, fall into a peaceful slumber in the arms of his beloved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it made you feel better!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>